villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Nox
Nox is the primary antagonist of the first season of the French animated series, Wakfu. A being with incredible control of time, Nox is a major player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings The mysterious robot suited criminal entity known as Nox was actually born in a French providence in the XVIII century, being named Noximillien upon his birth. From a very early age, Noximillien proved himself to be an incredibly bright and intelligent man, addept of knowledge, but never losing his head to his work. In spite of being a man of science, deep down, his heart was the greatest asset he was sure of posessing. Upon reaching adulthood, Noximillien witnessed a particularly peculiar development ocurring in an old abandoned region he sometimes experimented in, because even though he was a kind and sociable man, he preffered to lay low on his experiments and discoveries, as he was certain that the world was not quite prepared for what he sought to discover. In one of his night long stays in the abandoned grounds, he noticed a strange light form in the distance. Althought the light was bright and warm, something in him warned him of a dark force approaching him. Hesitantly he approached the source of the illumination, his eyes widening in horror as he witnessed a strange event take place. A man, seemingly an aristocrat, with abnormally large fangs, was performing a strange ritual, calling out to a certain number of entities known as The Seven Gods of Chaos. Even though several subjects were sacrificed, the procedure did not go as expected and all collapsed, a small object emerging from the portal opened for only a few seconds. Noximillien was spotted soon enough, and found it miraculous how he managed to escape unscratched. Little did he know that the man responsible for the ritual, Count Dracula, had his own set of plans for him. Some years went by, and Noximillien found himself deeply infatuated by a young woman, Galanthe, not too younger than himself. She seemed to love him as much as he loved her. Beneath all his logic and somewhat stoic behaviour, the woman found her way into his heart. The too were soon wed, and obviously children came along. Three to be more precise. For the first time in his life, Noximillien felt himself complete upon finally having the peace and warmth of his family. Noximillien was a good father, loved by his children and wife. He had little time to spend with them, and he never really let any of them know how tired or worked up he was after nights in his laboratory. The small smiles of softness and innocence made it all worthwhile. The word "daddy" meant more to him than the world would ever understand. One fateful summer day, however, perhaps by chance, or because a superior force drove him to, Noximillien found himself wandering around the grounds in which he had witnessed the horrific ritual nearly ten years ago. In spite of remembering the place with little detail, the strange vibration of negative energy filled the air even more than it did on that night long past. Curiosity taking the best of him, Noximillien was surprised to found a strange cubic artifact burried beneath all the dust and rusty wrecks of the forgotten testing facility. The cube was incredibly bright, its glow illuminating large portions of terrain, especially when night fell. He also found out that time around him ran up much slowly upon proximity of the cube. He tried ignoring these details and to hide the cube away. That was when it spoke to him. Much to Noximillien's shock and horror, the small piece seemed to have gained a life of its own, whispering words whenever he was around...whenever he went to sleep. Soon he grew fascinated with the object. That fascination grew into a disturbing obcession, to a point in which he kept locking himself in his room with the cube, trying desperately to uncover the decrets behind it. Sleep, food, none of that was important. What seemed like hours were in fact days, which soon grew into weeks. Upon vacating the use of his laboratory due to his obcession with the cube, Noximillien lost his job, funds for his family's providing being cut. The scientist did not care anymore. The cube was important. The cube was everything. Unlocking it was the top priority of his life. One day, he finally cracked it. He felt like it had been an eternity, but it had been done. Involved in the aura the cube had given to him, he was amazed when he discovered he could temporarily halt the movement of things around him. He had to share it with the world. Running out of his workshop in extasy, his large smile was greeted with an empty house, dust since long staining its walls and floors. Walking around in confusion, Noximillien was horrified upon reading the fateful note his wife had left behind, stating how she'd leave him, taking his children with her. He could not accept it, it could not be! After all his hard work, she gave him such cold and heartless rejection?! Impossible! He would not take it. He did it all for them, how could they do this to him? Running out of his "home", more shock and disappointment hit him when he did not recognize the world surrounding him. The cube glowing in his hand, he wandered around, asking everyone what place he was in, only to be received with stares of uncomfortable mood. After hours wandering around, his eyes widened in horror as he noticed how skinny and aged he had become. He was almost a walking skeleton. Then it all made sense. The cube's effects had gotten stronger the more he worked around with it, up to a point in which time lost meaning to him. A month of his life had become a leap of almost 100 years. He had lost everything upon gaining it all. This sudden revelation sent Noximillien's sanity to began withering. Horrible feelings of guilt and self hatred led him to consistently mutilate himself, up to a point in which he no longer recognized his face. And yet, the cube never let him die. It was then that he realized the obvious: the cube worked with time itself. If it made him halt its passage...maybe he could reverse it. He'd just have to find it out. Creating an armor, enhanced by the cube's power-derivated technology he had created, Noximillien adopted a new name. Nox, meaning "night" in latin. A symbol of the blackness his fate had plunged him into. By cutting half of his name, he had cut his ties to his humanity. Because over time, Nox forgot he was ever human. All there was was redemption, the chance to never find the cube once more...the chance to have his family. He'd have to hurt, deceive, steal and kill to attain his goal, but it'd be worth it. After all, he'd reverse it all...would he not? Vs Maliss While traveling, Nox encounters Lord Maliss, a sorcerer seeking knowledge on how to control time. Nox, however, refuses to tell him. Maliss attacks, but Nox is able to stop time long enough to dodge the first few strikes. Maliss does get a hit with his magical eye beams, sending Nox into a wall. Maliss turns into a dragon and soars at the injured Nox, actually freeing Nox from the wall with the impact. When the dragon rebounds, Nox blasts him head on. The injured dragon turns back into Maliss, but Nox uses his prowess over time to turn Maliss back into a dragon-human hybrid and then turn him to stone. Vs Azula Nox happens upon the Firebending Princess Azula; intrigued by her abilities, Nox inquires as to their function. Azula rebuffs him, forcing Nox onto the offensive. He takes up a massive blade and slashes at Azula, but she ducks below it and blasts at him with her fire. Nox, knocked back, uses his blade to slow his knockback. This provides only a temporary recovery, as Azula blows up the entire rampart with her fire. Nox, realizing that he cannot win by frontal assault, stops time, grabbing his blade in the last few seconds. Before he can cut Azula down, she blasts him, point blank, with a massive surge of fiery energy. Nox survives, but much the worse for wear. Plans While in his clock tower, Nox discovers CC, a being that might be able to aid his plans, immeasurably. He looks upon a mechanical model of his long-lost family, letting the memories of a former life flow back. Inspired, he determines himself to turn back the flow of time. He thus assembles his Triumvirate of Terror: HIM, Nergal, and Discord. While his minions wreak havoc upon the world, Nox works on his own schemes, only to encounter CC in his lair. The being has learned of his plan to reverse time. CC teleports Nox to a new location to discuss the future. Facing the Past and PresentCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:CGI VillainsCategory:Dimensional TravelersCategory:Deceased CharactersCategory:Vs AzulaCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Major PlayersCategory:Nox Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Nox tries to convince CC, who has both a Geass coding and the inability to age, to help him reverse the flow of time. With the aid of a special key, they can attain whatever they desire. Unfortunately for Nox, CC wishes the world to remain as it is, asserting that Nox should not play God. This assertion forces Nox to undergo flashbacks of his life. Distraught, Nox rants about the injustice of the world and the injustices he was forced to commit in the past. CC merely says that the world must remain as it is; noting CC's opinion, Nox departs. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War At some point in time, Nox tracks down the sorcerer, Felix Faust, beaten after a fight with Rothbart's associates. Using force, Nox demands to show him a alternate way to travel back in time. Felix reluctantly agrees, giving away all the information he requires. False Direction Nox appears before Morgaine Le Fay, having learned about her abilities to send people on time-travelling. Wanting to undo his previous mistakes, Nox demands to send him on the past. Morgaine complies, by sending him on a time-portal, although she does the mistake of transporting him into the future. There, he is greeted by Cinder Fall, who takes him under her wing, seeing potential in Nox's abilities. Vs Volcana Nox has his first fight in the war, as Cinder Fall sends him on his first mission to eliminate Volcana, a possible threat to Klarion, Cinder Fall's partner-in-crime. Nox oblidges and sets off to confront the woman. He happens upon her, while she is rushed on an important assignment. Before he would even begin, Volcana blasts away Nox with a powerful shot, although he manages to decelerate the attack, with his blade. She proceeds to shoot him, sending him flying away. Just as then, Nox reveals his trump card, as he stops time, and the flow of his near surroundings, while he recovers his blade. Volcana, however, seems immune to Nox's method, and blasts him again, leaving him in a vulnerable state. Before she would dealt the fatal blow, Nox unleashes a powerful surge of energy, through his blade, upon Volcana, stunning her foe. Cinder Fall then appears, congratulating her ally, before eliminating Volcana personally. Upon returning to his new team, Nox becomes witness, as Klarion summons Eobard Thawne, to aid their group, though it does not suit Nox's interests. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Triumvirate of Terror Category:Nox and Megabyte Alliance in All-Star vs Non Disney Villains Category:Vs Lord Maliss Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Klarion Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Pages with Origins Category:Remorseful Villains